


Would you pull that crap with Annette?

by Edwardina



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, PWP, Pet Play, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee kink meme fill.  Kitty!Kitty has been a very bad girl and Marley decides to punish her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you pull that crap with Annette?

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Glee kink meme](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=52804482#t52804482) fill.
> 
> Very slight mention of Marley's ED, if you are sensitive about that.

Marley made up her tray carefully, with two glasses of skim milk and two mini-packs of Oreos. Therapy or no, she was trying to keep from eating sweets and didn't intend to eat her cookies, but she hardly ever had guests over, so she wanted to make sure she offered amenities to Kitty so both she and her mom could be proud to have her in their home. Kitty was so picky and judgmental. She was probably up in Marley's room judging every single thing in it.

With the tray balanced carefully in her hands, Marley climbed the stairs up to her bedroom, and sure enough, there was Kitty, holding Marley's "nervous knitting" with an expression of extreme distaste on her face and picking at it with a manicured finger.

"Kitty!" she said. "Please don't do that. It'll unravel."

"What the heck is it?" Kitty demanded, slinging it carelessly. Several stitches flew off the needle.

"Oh, no," Marley couldn't help moaning. It was just a half-finished scarf that had several mistakes in it, but it was part of Marley's therapy. It gave her anxiety an outlet, something to plan and do with her hands that was supposed to give her a feeling of accomplishment or something. "Seriously, Kitty, you're messing it up. Please just put it down."

"It's coming apart," Kitty said, as if Marley hadn't just told her it would. "Sorry. Hope it wasn't super-important to you."

She dropped it on the floor and gave it a careless kick with her snowy-white sneaker. It flew a few feet across the room, vaguely toward the corner where she'd been keeping her small basket of skeins and needles. The skein attached to the scarf bounced, several wide loops of sky blue yarn flying off it.

The tray nearly shook in Marley's enraged hands. She put it on her dresser. To think she was trying to serve this girl milk and cookies!

"Jeez. Don't look so upset," Kitty said. "It had holes in it already."

"Kitty," said Marley in her firmest voice. "That was bad. Very, very bad!"

Wrinkling her nose, Kitty just hissed at her and climbed onto Marley's bed, flicking her ponytail disinterestedly.

Marley's voice raised. "You are a very, very bad girl, Kitty!"

She watched Kitty's black-painted nails scritch and scratch at the blanket on her bed as if she had claws. If it had been knitted, it probably would have come apart. Kitty looked right at her, eyes glinting, and let out a shrill, "Reoow! _Hsssss_."

"Don't you hiss at me!" Marley exclaimed in righteous dismay. "Bad Kitty! You don't deserve this milk! And you don't deserve to be on my bed! Shoo! Shoo! Off!"

With a rumbling noise that just ended in another displeased hiss, Kitty ambled off the bed again, hands first, her body flexing and moving with an admitted grace, even though her butt in the air was undignified as the flaps on her Cheerios skirt rustled and flashed Marley a whole bunch of bare skin. Marley exhaled, her breath hot in her own nose, and marched up to where Kitty was preening lazily on her hip, like she wasn't even aware of having ruined Marley's knitting even though the yarn trailed right by her.

"You are not having any milk, you bad thing," Marley informed her dispassionately. "You need to be punished."

She moved towards Kitty, but Kitty jerked onto her hands and knees and was across the carpet in a red and blonde squirm. But she couldn't move so fast that Marley couldn't catch her by the ankle and drag her forcibly onto her belly.

"Hssss! Rrrowrrrr."

"That was an ugly noise," Marley commented as Kitty wiggled, scratching at the carpet with clawed fingers. "I don't like those ugly hissing noises. Good girls purr and meow sweetly and get milk. You're really just a bad little pussycat. I'm afraid I'm going to have to tie you up."

Kitty's head whirled around, her eyebrow arched. She forgot to struggle just long enough for Marley to grab her other ankle and yank her a good two feet. She wasn't the strongest girl in the world, but Kitty was very petite and most of her muscles were in her legs.

"That's right. Bad pussycats who get into yarn they're not supposed to play with get their paws tied up with it!"

Baring her teeth, Kitty hissed and kicked and put on quite a performance, but even though her nails scratched at Marley's hands unabashedly, she allowed Marley to grasp her wrists behind her back and wrap the chunky yarn she'd been knitting with around them several times. So many times, actually, that she reached the needle of her knitting and slid it off the rest of the loops so she could keep winding Kitty up. Kitty meowed, a much more distressed-sounding noise than a hiss, and that was much more pleasant to the ears.

On the wind of yarn around Kitty's wrists, Marley tied an extravagant bow, then stood up straight, panting, to look at her work. Kitty was on her stomach, legs spread, cheek against the carpet, and her face was red with rage, her eyes afire.

"If you try to get away from me, I'll tie your ankles," Marley threatened, noting Kitty's silent response. "Are you going to be a good Kitty-kitty and stay still for me now? Give me a nice meow, kitten."

"Me-yooow," said Kitty, with barely-concealed impatience.

"That's a well-behaved Kitty," said Marley in approval. "But you still have to do something for me before I'll consider you sorry you tore up my knitting."

Marley moved toward her dresser, seeing in the mirror that Kitty wiggled on the spot, but didn't tuck her knees under her or try to roll away. She opened the top drawer on the cheap wooden jewelry box she'd made at summer camp in middle school, or at least painted and hot glued fake jewels to in a vague heart shape, and found exactly what she was looking for: a pair of jingle bell earrings. Just like most of the stuff she had, they were cheap, from a bin of Dollar Tree Christmas junk or something like that. She'd had them for years and only wore them at home on Christmas Eve, since they really did ring and make a lot of racket. Carefully, she lifted one, and it gave a little jingle.

Obviously, Kitty heard the light metallic clang, because she'd lifted her head when Marley turned with the earring.

"You'll have to wear a bell," she told Kitty, as if highly disappointed. "That's how bad you've been. You'll have to wear this bell, and every time you get into something, I'll know it because I'll hear the jingle-jingle-jingle of a bad little Kitty. Aren't you a sorry puss?"

Marley easily hooked the earring right into the knot of the yarn, and the bell dangled prettily from the bow, right between Kitty's slender hands.

"Just try and wiggle," Marley dared her.

"Mrrorwr," pouted Kitty, and the merest jerk of her shoulder had the jingle bell ringing very loudly.

"There, now, you see? You have to be a good pussycat now. Don't you, Kitty-kitty?" Marley petted her tightly pulled-back blonde hair, at first getting a mere jerk of her head and consequential jingle of the bell. "Now, be a good girl and let me pet you..."

Marley swept her hand along Kitty's hair gently, played a little with Kitty's curly tail, and rubbed her back, and soon, Kitty was just a puddle on the floor, meowing for her throatily and managing to purr. Her bell jingled now and then, but she relaxed, and Marley smiled at her, feeling a bit better about the whole thing.

"How's Kitty like a nice rub here?" Marley asked, reaching back and rubbing right between Kitty's legs. The briefs worn under the Cheerios uniform – Kitty had called them "spankies" very unironically and made Marley laugh – were thick and certainly meant to keep everything under the skirt well-covered, but the fabric still moved in a glide across Kitty's skin, which was obviously wet underneath, and probably bare. "Oh," Marley said. "Kitty loves a nice rub to her pussy, doesn't she?"

Kitty moaned in her throat, which became a purr at the end, her hips lifting – which, of course, rang her bell. It was rather ingenious, Marley told herself. Kitty really couldn't move without sounding it through the whole room, which made the way it began to jingle rhythmically sweet and dirty as Kitty moved back against Marley's fingers without shame.

"Meow," Kitty let out softly, a truly pleading noise, repeating herself as Marley hummed. "Meow?"

"Good Kitty," Marley allowed. "Now, you keep your bottom perked up and hold it nice and still! Don't you let me hear you jingling!"

Obediently, Kitty managed to freeze flexed on her knees. She'd probably have rug burn, Marley mused, trying not to smile – red knees the whole school would be able to see tomorrow. After a final merry jostle, the bell hung still.

"That's a nice puss-puss," said Marley approvingly. "Don't move."

She slapped Kitty lightly between the legs, making Kitty's thigh muscles jump and her butt clench and the bell shift with a single ring.

"This is what bad, bad, mischievous bitch kittens get when they play with yarn that isn't theirs!" Marley said lowly, smacking at Kitty's crotch.

It wasn't hard enough to hurt, she thought, but Kitty hissed anyway, eyes shut. Soon, Marley had Kitty's legs sliding wider, and Kitty was somehow managing to not ring the bell even as her knees spread – what a good Kitty! Marley smacked at her pussy, which was hot and felt damp even through the red sling of the stretchy polyester spankies, and swore she could feel where the fabric was denting into the mound she was slapping so blatantly. She kept her smacks short, sharp, barely snapping Kitty's crotch with her fingers, but it seemed effective, because Kitty was hissing, then purring, then hissing again, then yowling softly, legs beginning to tremble and jingle her bell softly. Finally Kitty cried out, humping at the air with her butt wiggling, and Marley knew she'd come, unable to keep her hips from jerking.

"Good girl," Marley said delightedly, and stroked her fingers lightly at Kitty's cunt in a doting circle, feeling it contracting and pulsing even through the fabric.

After a beat, Kitty groaned. "Me-yoowwww. Mmm."

"I told you not to jingle," Marley reminded her.

Kitty meowed in what Marley assumed was apology, but really, it could have been a lame excuse. Actually, that seemed more like Kitty.

"What's that, puss? You can't help it?"

Marley slid her hand and tucked it around the curve of Kitty's crotch, almost holding it, then gave Kitty a light spank on one butt cheek.

"Jingle, then," she suggested, and another encouraging smack made Kitty grind into movement, her hips immediately finding a groove that made her grind right on Marley's fingers. "Jingle, you bad cat!"

Huffing, Kitty gave her a falsetto but heartfelt _miiiyyerrr_ and wiggled, her bell shifting restlessly as she worked herself all the way into another orgasm, this time wetting through her spankies so much that Marley could really feel it in her hand.

"I bet you feel more like being a pretty little house-cat instead of a troublemaker now," Marley said indulgently. "Let me check and see..." She slid her fingers right up under the ruined crotch of Kitty's uniform and gave the slick skin a pet, sliding until she'd pushed two fingers into Kitty's cunt and was sinking them in slowly, insistently.

Kitty whimpered and tried to move her arms, resulting in a cacophony of jingles, the bell swinging this way and that. Marley leaned casually onto her elbow beside Kitty and pumped the way she knew Kitty liked, just slow and gentle. She wasn't sure Kitty could come again so fast, especially with fingers stuffed inside her instead of rubbing or smacking at her clit, but she had the time and the patience to find out. Kitty quivered and rubbed her cheek into the carpet and let out _oh_ -shaped noises that weren't exactly feline, but Marley had never exactly been so assertive before. Soon, she had Kitty's butt thrusting and flexing as she rocked herself on Marley's fingers, face fitful, and Marley asked, "Where are the noises good kittens make when they get their pussies rubbed and fucked?"

So Kitty mewled for her pathetically, crying in the top of her range until she shuddered and came, jerking bodily, bell announcing it with each jerk of her muscles.

"Good Kitty," Marley said mildly, and slipped her sopping wet fingers away again, patting Kitty's sensitive cunt and hearing the inevitable jingle she got for doing so.

She got up and walked off like normal, heading to the bathroom to wash her hands. She did sneak in a sniff of her fingers before she washed them – she liked the way Kitty smelled a little different than her. When she returned, she found Kitty still belly-down on the floor, contentedly still.

She could probably stay like that for a little while without getting sore, Marley mused, but she didn't want to risk it. She bent by Kitty's side and untied her easily, the jingle bell earring bouncing free to the floor, and unwound her wrists.

"You can have some milk if you want," Marley offered. Kitty rolled to her back, sitting up carefully and stretching her arms, slow and limber. Her knees were stressed and red. Marley almost reached out to pet her again, but Kitty's high pony already looked a little worse for the wear, and she had a vague carpet print on her cheek. "Kitty? Was that... okay?"

"Yes, Marley," said Kitty, perfectly sweetly. "You made this naughty kitty feel like a very good pussycat."

"Oh." Marley was relieved. She still didn't really know what she and Kitty were doing. "Good. You're not sore, or anything?"

"Not yet. I'll take some milk, if you don't mind," purred Kitty.

"Do you want some Oreos?" asked Marley doubtfully, snagging the bell earring to put back on her dresser, then fetching the tray from it. "I know they're fattening..."

Kitty smiled up at her. "Mm, I would love an Oreo. That sounds so good right now. Do you ever dunk them in your milk? It's super delish. You should try it."

And that was how Marley's mom found them a few minutes later: sitting on the floor together, dipping Oreos into milk and giggling as they ate the crumbly chocolate cookies, a pair of very good girls indeed.


End file.
